powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Handicapability
The ability to be at peak physical and/or mental condition despite being physically handicapped. Also Called *Disabled Prodigy Capabilities The user suffers from some form of physical handicap (missing limbs or eyes, paralysis, terminal illnesses, severe injuries etc.), but said handicap does not hinder them and they remain at peak physical and mental condition. Applications * Blindsight * Determined Strength Associations * Enhanced Condition * Enhanced Endurance * Indomitable Will * Old Prime Limitations * May be unable to fight in certain situations or surroundings. * May still require certain medicines, objects, substances or resources. Known Users See Also: Handicapped Badass. Gallery Shanks One Piece.jpg|As one of the Yonko, Shanks (One Piece) is one of the most powerful men in the world, and the loss of his left arm did not hinder him in the slightest. Sesshomaru_Tokijin.jpg|Sesshomaru (Inuyasha), by his own admission, actually became stronger after losing his left arm to InuYasha. Big Boss.png|Big Boss (Metal Gear) was unhindered by the loss of his left eye, and was also able to embark on Operation Snake Eater and successfully complete his mission despite having suffered numerous severe injuries only a week earlier. Neo Blind.jpg|Neo (The Matrix) remains a skilled martial artist despite having his eyes cauterized by Smith. Joker Mass Effect.png|Joker (Mass Effect) is a master pilot despite suffering from severe Vrolik's syndrome in his legs. Thoph_Metal-Seeing.jpg|Toph Beifong (Avatar: The Last Airbender) is one of the greatest Earthbenders in the world despite being born blind. Zatoichi.jpg|Zatoichi (The Tale of Zatoichi) is a supremely skilled swordsman despite being blind. Bentley Sly.jpg|After being render paraplegic by Clock-La, Bentley (Sly Cooper) remains a capable field agent due in part to a high-tech wheelchair. Raiton no yoroi.png|Despite having his left arm burned off by Sasuke, A (Naruto) was still a challenging ninja. Joe swanson of family guy by sketchheroes-d3128a6.jpg|Despite being paralyzed from the waist down, Joe was able to remain on the force and able to take a fight even being in a wheelchair. Hiding in Mist.jpg|Even when his arms were incapacitated, Zabuza Momochi (Naruto) killed most of Gato's thugs and Gato with only a kunai in his mouth. Crocodile Hook.jpg|Crocodile (One Piece) makes up for losing his left hand with a massive hook. Deidara.jpg|Even when having both of his arms destroyed, Deidara (Naruto) was able to hold off against Team Guy. Uzu Sanageyama.jpg|After sewing his eyes shut, Uzu Sanageyama's (Kill la Kill) enhanced his senses affinity with his Goku Uniform, allowing him to sense the area all around him, claiming to see the entire world. Hiccup 20Years.jpg|Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III (How to Train Your Dragon), despite missing a leg, is able to accomplish many feats, including his unmatched skills at dragon riding, combat and smithing. Gobber.jpg|Despite missing an arm and a leg, Gobber the Belch (How to Train Your Dragon) is just as capable of smithing and battle as the rest of his tribe. Tsukuyo Inaba swordsmanship.gif|Tsukuyo Inaba (Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism) is a blind master swordswoman. KFP3-promo-viper.png|Viper (Kung Fu Panda), despite born without fangs, is able to fight. MLP The Movie Tempest Shadow official artwork.png|Tempest Shadow (My Little Pony Friendship is Magic) Category:Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Common Powers